


Bo-Jo is real

by Kick_ass_cas



Category: MYSELF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kick_ass_cas/pseuds/Kick_ass_cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is only for my friend so please, this is just for fun :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bo-Jo is real

Bo and Jo quietly walked up to the women lying in the open tanning bed, blank expression on her face. "whew, It's kinda hot in here." Jo exclaims, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand.

"oh sorry about that." Bo replies, reaching over to turn off the tanning bed. Jo can't help but look at the nice curve of the other FBI's ass. he slides his lip in one quick motion under his lower lip, repressing a whistle.

Bo turns around and flashes Jo a smile,"there you go! Sorry for that, Bo!" he sincerely apologizes.

"It's all good," Bo blurts out, getting lost in Jo's candy blue eyes.

They stare at each other for a tiny amount of time, until clashing their lips together slamming the door shut behind them. Bo reaches his arm out locking the door as well, both falling onto a couch to the left of them. Jo lands on top of Bo, equipment falling off as well as their jackets and badges. They don't care it's wrong, but they still randomly do it anyways.

_Mainly because 2 teenagers ship this shit so yeahhh._

Bo separates his lips from Jo's.

"Why are we doing this?" Bo asks Jo, puzzles. "I have no idea, but lets keep doing it!" Jo replies. "YAH OKAY!" Bo can't help but yell.

They place their lips together once again, hands against one another. They still dunno why they're doing this...

Emma and Katelynn soon walks in. "I fucking told you Katelynn," Emma protests. Bo and Jo don't stop kissing and removing clothing. "Ugh fine you win, Emma." Katelynn says back sharply, putting $20 dollars in Emma's shirt, a Pepe jumping up quickly to swallow it. 

"OH HELL NO EMMA!" Katelynn screams trying to run away.

Pepe's mouth widens even wider, engulfing Katelynn, croaking when she was no longer present.

"what do we do with these two shits?" Pepe questions, jumping back into Emma's shirt. "I dunno... Eat them?" Emma snarls.

Pepe and Emma exchange a devilish glare, Emma morphing into Pepe version two, colored with rainbows.

 

THE FUCKING END 


End file.
